


Domination

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: BERG Carol - Works, Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emphasis of ownership. Aleksander/Sayonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Esteliel

If you're here on a redirect from the old Yuletide archive, please can I send you to this link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/338989 - where this story exists in its entirety, correctly tagged?

(Waiting for the redirect to be corrected after the Open Doors yuletide upload)

Thank you!

J.


End file.
